


You're my moon and stars

by MoonflowerKuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Star Gazing, fuck my life, gay fantcition, here's where i put all my useless star facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonflowerKuroo/pseuds/MoonflowerKuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi takes Bokuto star-gazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my moon and stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachel the big bab](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rachel+the+big+bab).



> hey i havent even experienced these guys on the big screen but that never stopped me so here *shits this out* so sorry if they're a little out of character

_2:34am -_  
To: Bowlkuto  
Akaashi: bokuto-san? 

_2:37am -_  
From: Bowlkuto  
mm? what up akaashi? why are you awake right now lol 

_2:38am -_  
To: Bowlkuto  
Akaashi: i can't sleep. will you come star gazing with me? 

_2:38am -_  
From: Bowlkuto  
!!!!! I'LL BE RIGHT OVER 

_2:39am -_  
To: Bowlkuto  
Akaashi: bokuto-san its late i can't read that loud 

 

Akaashi slipped past his parents bedroom and left the house, careful not to let the door creak as he left it open. He saw Bokuto walking down the street and said boy came running over to him.

Akaashi clamped a hand over his mouth when Bokuto tried to greet him and grabbed his wrist.

"Be very quiet," Akaashi commanded, narrowing his eyes. "We're going to climb onto the roof, okay?"

Bokuto nodded like a puppy and his eyes sparkled. He followed Akaashi through his house, bouncing slightly. Akaashi opened his back door and let Bokuto through, closing it silently behind him. 

Akaashi walked in front of Bokuto and climbed up the ladder his father had left out after cleaning the gutters. Bokuto followed him up, smiling widely and Akaashi helped him the last few steps, crawling across the roof.

Akaashi settled down and began pointing out constellations. He traced the _"Hokuto shichisei"_ or the big Dipper in English and Bokuto smiled, clapping his hands loudly.

"Do you know about the "Southern Cross"?" Akaashi whispered. Bokuto shook his head. "It's a constellation is the shape of a cross in the South.Although, what's interesting, is that you can sometimes see it from the north of equator."

Bokuto's eyes twinkled. “No way! What’s the history behind it?"

Akaashi smiled softly. "The Southern Cross can be seen easily in any Australian sky. The history behind it is that miners rebelled against their treatment on the goldfields and invoked the Southern Cross as a symbol of freedom against the rules of colonial authorities, and of loyalty to the continent of Australia."

"Woooooooowwwww," Bokuto dragged out, glancing at Akaashi. "You sure know a lot about stars."

"It's a hobby of mine," Akaashi answered, shrugging. "Did you know that the Kitora Tomb Star Chart has been declared the oldest in the world?"

"What's that?" Bokuto asked, rolling over and smiling brightly.

"It's a star chart found in the Kitora Tombs in Asuka Village, dating back to the late seventh century to the early eighth century. It depicted around sixty-eight constellations in which all the stars are drawn using gold discs. The movement of celestial objects is represented three concentric circles with another circle forming the movement of the sun. The Polar Star is located in the centre." Akashi used his fingers to trace the shape of the gold discs on a few lone stars in the sky.

"What's the Polar Star?" Bokuto asked, watching Akaashi speak as the setter had his eyes fixed on the sky above them.

"The Polar Star is a star close to a celestial pole," Akaashi replied without looking at him. "It's a star that’s approximately in line with the rotation of the Earth's axis." A slight smile played on his lips as he recalled all the information he never got to share with anyone. His parents didn't know much about stars and never spared the time to research, but they knew some because of Akaashi pointing them out as they drove in the night or showing them at the dinner table. 

Bokuto smiled widely and laughed. "How come I've never heard you talk about this stuff?"

"Because it's lame," Akaashi replied easily. "Not many people like that one child in school that only talks about stars."

"It's better then that one girl that likes horses," Bokuto responded with a cheeky grin. "Besides, I like it when you talk about this stuff."

"This is the first time I've spoken about it," Akaashi said, rolling over to stare at him.

"Yeah, but I like the sound of your voice," Bokuto whispered, his gold eyes glowing in the moonlight. Akaashi went red and coughed to hide his blush. He averted his eyes and swallowed.

"Don't blow me off with another star fact," Bokuto said with a grin. Akaashi licked his lips to hide his smile.

"Did you know that when you look at stars," Akaashi began, earning a snort and a groan from Bokuto, "that you're actually looking at what they looked like millions of years ago?"

Bokuto looked interested again. "What? How?" he asked excitedly, moving closer to Akaashi. “Tell me!”

"Because the light from the star takes millions of years to reach the Earth," Akaashi whispered, turning back to him.  
Bokuto hummed. "That's pretty cool!" he whispered back, though it was louder than Akaashi expected. He looked at Akaashi and smiled. "Can I say something stupid?"

"As if it's any different to what usually comes out of your mouth," Akaashi responded and a smirk. Bokuto shoved him but he was smiling. "Of course. Say anything."

"It's not related to stars at all," Bokuto said, biting his lip, "but this right here is really nice. I'm glad I can spend time with you, Akaashi."

Akaashi hummed and closed his eyes. "I'm glad I don't bore you, Bokuto-san. You sure don't bore me."

"I'm flattered," Bokuto laughed, grinning widely. "Can I ask question?"

"Of course. Ask me anything."

"Can I kiss you?"

Akaashi opened his eyes and stared at Bokuto. _Okay, he's serious._ Akaashi nodded slowly and sat up. Bokuto did the same and hesitantly cupped his cheek. Akaashi's face was cold, but Bokuto's hand was warm against his skin and he inhaled.

He watched Bokuto cautiously and leaned in. Bokuto closed the gap between them and stroked Akaashi's cheek.

Akaashi's eyes fluttered closed and he leaned in more, turning his head to deepen the kiss. Bokuto's other hand found his waist while Akaashi's ghosted along his shoulders and wrapped around his neck, running through his spiked up hair.

Akaashi pulled away first, Bokuto whining in response. Akaashi smiled and rested his forehead on Bokuto's. The golden-eyed boy nipped at his nose, causing Akaashi to reel back, but his hands didn't leave Bokuto's hair and shoulders.

"Hey, Akaashi," Bokuto whispered. Akaashi shook his head. Bokuto's smile grew. "Hey, Keiji?"

“Yes, Koutarou?"

"You're my moon and stars."

**Author's Note:**

> i am also australian which is why i made akaashi talk about the southern cross bc its a fave constellation tbh


End file.
